Roswell und Buffy Der ganz normale Horror
by cw151
Summary: Buffy zieht nach Roswell an den Höllenschlund.... FINISHED gDiscl: Weder Buffy noch die Roswell-typen gehören mir, sondern Joss Wedon und den Jungs von


Buffy und Roswell, der ganz normale Horror  
  
Liz saß gelangweilt auf ihrem Platz in der Englischstunde und war mal wieder fertig mit den Nerven. Wie nach jeder Biostunde mit Max, in der sie mit ihm arbeiten musste und auch noch so tun, als ob sie seinen verletzten Blick nicht sähe, der ihr jedes Mal ins Herz schnitt. Doch jetzt hatte sie Englisch, und zum Glück ohne Max, denn da hatte sie ein bisschen Zeit sich zu erholen, um dann in der Pause zusehen zu müssen, wie Tess sich ihm an den Hals warf. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, und der Direktor kam, gefolgt von einem blonden Mädchen, herein. Er räusperte sich. "Dies ist Ihre neue Mitschülerin, Buffy Ann Summers. Sie ist gerade mit ihrer Mutter nach Roswell gezogen und wird ab heute die Roswell High besuchen. Bitte seien Sie nett zu ihr und helft Sie ihr, sich hier einzugewöhnen. Buffy, vielleicht setzten Sie sich neben Liz Parker. Sie wird Ihnen sicher helfen, sich in den Stoff einzuarbeiten und Sie ein wenig herumführen. Nicht wahr, Miss Parker?" Liz nickte und lächelte die Neue freundlich an. Buffy setzte sich neben sie und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie würde mit Sicherheit keine Probleme haben, sich hier einzugewöhnen, da war Liz sich sicher. Mit diesem Aussehen und dieser Ausstrahlung würde sie im Handumdrehen der Star der ganzen Schule sein: Blonde, lange Haare, Topfigur und strahlend blaue Augen. Liz schob Buffy ihr Buch hin, damit sie hineinsehen konnte. Buffy flüsterte ein leises "Danke".  
  
In der Pause führte Liz Buffy herum und wie sie es schon geahnt hatte, drehten sich alle Köpfe nach ihrer Begleiterin um. Buffy schien es jedoch nicht zu merken. Liz und sie verstanden sich immer besser. Liz erbot sich schließlich, Buffy bei ihren Schularbeiten zu helfen. "Du kannst heute Nachmittag ins Crashdown kommen, das ist das Café meiner Eltern, in dem ich jobbe. Um vier Uhr ist meine Schicht zu Ende, dann können wir arbeiten, wenn du willst." Buffy nickte. "Danke, das wäre echt nett von dir!" Plötzlich stand ein blondes Mädchen vor den beiden "Liz. hier bist du! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht! Wieso isst du nicht wie immer bei uns? Oh, hallo, wer bist du denn?" Maria hatte Buffy entdeckt. Liz stellte sie einander vor. "Maria, das ist Buffy Summers. Sie ist neu hier in Roswell. Buffy, das ist Maria DeLuca, meine beste Freundin!" Maria lächelte Buffy kurz zu. Dann sagte sie "Bring Buffy doch mit zu den anderen. Die haben sicher nichts dagegen!" Liz sah Buffy an. "Willst du mit zu unsere Clique kommen? Die sind alle total nett!" Buffy zuckte die Schultern und lachte. "Wieso nicht?" Als die drei sich den anderen aus der Truppe von Liz und Maria näherten, konnte Liz sehen, wie Isabel, Tess und Max misstrauische Blicke wechselten. Manchmal war es geradezu nervtötend, wie misstrauisch die drei waren. Das war oft noch auffälliger als alles andere! Liz stellte Buffy vor. "Das ist Buffy Summers. Sie ist gerade erst hierher gezogen. Buffy, das sind Isabel und Max Evans, Tess Harding, Kyle Valenti und Alex Whitman." "Zu unserer Clique gehört auch noch mein mehr-oder- weniger-Freund Michael Guerin, aber der hat anscheinend mal wieder keinen Bock auf die Schule!" fügte Maria hinzu. Buffy lächelte ein wenig schüchtern. Liz war völlig in Ordnung, genau wie Maria, aber ihre Freunde waren schon etwas strange. Sie sahen sie an, als wäre sie ihr Todfeind. Dämonen waren das sicher nicht, denn dafür sahen sie zu menschlich aus, aber vielleicht..... Die Schulglocke riss Buffy aus ihren Gedanken. Sie folgte Liz und Maria zum Matheunterricht, und schon bald hatte sie Max, Isabel und Tess vergessen.  
  
"Einen Alienshake bitte!" Liz notierte die Bestellung und sah zur Uhr. In einer Viertelstunde war ihr Dienst zu Ende. Bis jetzt hatten sich die Leute aus ihrer Clique nicht sehen lassen (außer Maria natürlich, die ebenfalls Dienst hatte). Auch nicht Max und Tess. Die beiden hingen in letzter Zeit immer öfter zusammen rum. Was ja nur gut war. Zumindest für die Zukunft der Erde, nicht unbedingt für Liz' seelischen Zustand, der ohnehin schon völlig hinüber war. Die Klingel an der Tür ertönte, und Max kam gefolgt von Tess, Isabel und Michael rein. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" seufzte Liz, was ihr einen mitleidigen Blick von Maria einbrachte, denn die vier setzten sich natürlich an ihren Stammtisch in Liz' Abschnitt. Liz ließ sich Zeit, zu ihnen hinzugehen. "Hey! Also, was darf's sein?" fragte sie, ohne einen der viere richtig anzusehen, denn sie bemerkte, wie Max' Hände unter dem Tisch nach Tess' Händen griffen. "Vier Cherry-Cokes!" sagte Isabel. Liz nickte und antwortete: "Kommt sofort!" Dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie an der Theke ankam, wartete Maria bereits mit vier Cherry-Cokes auf sie. "Keine Angst, ich bring die Cokes schon zu unseren Tschechoslowaken!" sagte sie und weg war sie. Liz seufzte und begann, eine Zuckerdose aufzufüllen. Sie kam nicht umhin, immer wieder an den Tisch der Aliens zu sehen. Maria und Michael lieferten sich mal wieder ein Wortgefecht, aber was Liz mehr interessierte, waren die Blicke und Gesten, die zwischen Max und Tess hin- und hergingen. Es tat so weh! "Äh. Liz, ich glaube, der Zuckerstreuer läuft bereits über!" hörte sie eine Stimme an ihr Ohr dringen. Sie schreckte auf und sah in das Gesicht von Buffy. "Oh, äh, hey! Wie geht's?!" stotterte sie und begann, den übergelaufenen Zucker wegzuputzen. "Danke, gut! Ist mit dir alles OK, ich meine, du bist so komisch. Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Buffy verwirrt. "Doch, es ist alles OK!" sagte Liz hastig. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, das es bereits vier Uhr war. "Gut, dann komm mal mit, wir gehen am besten in mein Zimmer!" sagte sie und gab Maria ein Zeichen, dass sie jetzt Schluss machte. Dann verschwand sie mit Buffy in ihre Wohnung.  
  
"Was will die Neue denn bei Liz?" ragte Michael argwöhnisch. "Liz gibt ihr nur Nachhilfe. Sie ist halt ein bisschen sozialer eingestellt als du!" giftete Maria genervt. "Michael hat schon recht, wir müssen jetzt aufpassen, wegen den Skins und so. Courtney war schließlich auch ein Skin." stand Max seinem Freund bei. "Liz sollte aufpassen. Hoffentlich verrät sie dieser Buffy nichts!" Maria sah die beiden wütend an. "Oh, entschuldigt, ich habe vergessen, dass Michael ja Erfahrung mit Skinmädchen hat!" sagte sie bitter. "Aber zu glauben, Liz würde Buffy einfach so etwas erzählen, ist das Dümmste, was ich je aus deinem Mund gehört habe, Max Evans!" Damit rauschte sie in Richtung Küche davon. "Musste das jetzt sein?" fragte Isabel mitfühlend. "Das war keine sehr schlaue Bemerkung. Außerdem, wieso glaubst du, dass Liz Buffy einfach so alles erzählt? Du warst doch derjenige, der sie als erste praktisch in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht hat!" Max zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab nur so ein Gefühl...." murmelte er.  
  
"Es ist wegen diesem Jungen, nicht wahr, diesem Max?" fragte Buffy plötzlich, als sie und Liz über den Schularbeiten saßen. "Häh, wie, was meinst du?" fragte Liz. Buffy lachte. "Na ja, du hast mir eben bereits zu dritten Mal erklärt, dass die Wurzel aus eins Null sei, aber es weiß doch jeder, dass die Wurzel aus eins eins beträgt. Außerdem bist du schon die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich anwesend. Und vorhin die Sache mit dem Zucker war doch auch, weil du geistig abwesend warst, oder? Also, ist es wegen Max?" Liz sah Buffy lange an. Dann sagte sie langsam. "Sorry, das ist wohl wahr, dass ich heute nicht ganz da bin. Das darfst du nicht persönlich nehmen. Es ist wegen Max, ja, aber wieso, kann ich dir nicht erklären, es ist zu kompliziert." Buffy nickte. "Keine Angst, auch Liebeskummer geht vorbei." Liz seufzte. Wenn sie das doch bloß glauben könnte!  
  
Liz, Maria und Buffy unternahmen immer häufiger etwas zusammen. Sie hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Liz und Maria waren auch kaum noch bei den anderen, außer bei Alex vielleicht. Obwohl sie die ganze Zeit zusammen waren, wussten Liz und Maria viele Dinge über Buffy nicht zu erklären, zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich weigerte, mit ihnen nachts auf der Straße neben dem Friedhof entlang zu gehen, oder weshalb Buffy abends immer ein Stück spitzes Holz bei sich trug. Und auch vieles sonst bekamen sie nicht aus Buffy heraus. Zum Beispiel war öfter mal ein total umwerfend aussehender Junge abends bei Buffy. Er hatte kurze, hellblonde Haare die eng am Kopf anlagen, und immer schwarze Klamotten an. Buffy hatte sie einmal kurz vorgestellt und gesagt, der Junge sei ihr Cousin. Auf Fragen nach der Herkunft ihres Cousins wich sie immer aus. Buffy wunderte sich ihrerseits über Liz und Maria. Manchmal, besonders, wenn Max und Tess mal wieder rummachten, war Liz nahe dran, in Tränen auszubrechen. Na ja gut, sie hatte halt Liebeskummer, aber Maria tröstete sie dann meist mit so Worten wie: "Du hast das Richtige getan. Es klingt hart, aber die beiden sind nun mal füreinander bestimmt. Und du hast uns alle damit gerettet. Das hat ER auch gesagt!" Buffy hatte versucht, herauszufinden, wer ER sei und wieso Liz die Welt gerettet hatte, aber sie war damit bei den beiden auf Granit gestoßen. Außerdem waren die restlichen Leute aus Liz' und Marias Clique immer noch total reserviert ihr gegenüber und vor allem misstrauisch. Es war, als ob sie alle ein Geheimnis hatten. Alle diese Dinge klärten sich mit einem Mal auf. Liz, Maria und Buffy waren auf dem Heimweg zu Maria, wo sie alle übernachten wollten. Sie waren in einer Spätvorstellung im Kino gewesen, und jetzt war es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht. Sie waren alle so gut drauf, dass Buffy gar nicht mitgekriegt hatte, dass sie den Friedhofsweg genommen hatten. Als ihr das gerade klar wurde, standen sie auch schon einem Vampir gegenüber. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Liz und Maria anfangen würden zu schreien, aber statt dessen griffen die beiden den Vampir an. Buffy war erstaunt, welche Kampfkünste die beiden drauf hatten, aber mit denen würden sie wohl hier nichts ausrichten können. Sie schnappte sich ihren Pflock und griff den Vampir ebenfalls an. Der lag mittlerweile am Boden, und Maria und Liz traten wie wild auf seine Hüfte ein. Buffy wusste nicht, was das für einen Sinn ergeben sollte, ihm die Nieren kaputtzuschlagen (Wenn er welche hatte), aber sie dachte nicht länger nach, sondern rammte ihm den Pflock in den Rücken. Sie wollte gerade aufatmen, als etwas sie von hinten ansprang. Sie holte aus und rammte ihrem Angreifer den Ellbogen in den Magen. Der keuchte kurz, dann fasste er sich wieder. Doch diese Zeit hatte Buffy genützt, um ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch zu geben. Sie fasste nach seinem Arm, doch ihre Hand rutschte ab und sie hatte nur noch ein Stück Haut in der Hand, das sich langsam auflöste. Panik kroch in ihr hoch als die, sah, wie das Stück Haut in Staub zerfiel. Ihr Angreifer attackierte sie von neuem. "Tritt ihm so fest wie du kannst in die Nieren!" hörte sie Liz schreien. Buffy folgte Liz' Anweisung und trat dem Angreifer in die Lenden. Er schrie und zerfiel zu Staub. Die drei Mädchen standen sich gegenüber. "Was war das denn?" sagten sie alle gleichzeitig. Buffy schluckte. "Ich schlage vor, wir übernachten heute Nacht nicht bei Maria, sondern bei mir, damit wir in Ruhe reden können!" sagte sie. Die anderen beiden nickten nur.  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie alle in Buffys Wohnzimmer. "Was ist denn mit deiner Mom?" fragte Liz. "Die wohnt nicht wirklich hier. Eigentlich wohnt sie in New York, wo ihr Büro ist!" antwortete Buffy knapp. Maria seufzte. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir alle unsere Karten offen auf den Tisch legen!" Liz nickte, genau wie Buffy. "Also, wer fängt an?" fragte Liz. "Ich!" sagte Buffy. "Also, ich bin aus Sunnydale hierher gezogen. Ich bin eine Vampirjägerin. Aber ich jage nicht nur Vampire, sondern auch alle Dämonen und sonstige Wesen aus egal welchen Welten, die Böses im Sinn haben!" "Moment mal, willst du uns damit etwa sagen, wir wurden von einem Vampir angegriffen? Aber Vampire und Dämonen und so etwas gibt es doch nur in Märchen!" unterbrach Maria Buffy. "Es gibt noch viel mehr Wesen zwischen Himmel und Erde, als wir uns denken können!" sagte Buffy. "Wie gesagt, es ist meine Aufgabe, Vampire und Dämonen zu töten. Das ist nicht immer ein leichter Job! Und was ist mit euch?" Liz holte tief Luft und begann ganz am Anfang, als Max sie geheilt hatte. Sie erzählte vom FBI und von Futuremax, von den Bestimmungen und dem Untergang der Erde. Buffy hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Jetzt wird mir auch klar, wieso du immer so gelitten hast, wenn du Max und Tess zusammen gesehen hast. Aber es ist echt eine Meisterleistung, so etwas zu tun, um die Welt zu retten!" Dann wechselte sie das Thema. "Also, die Skins jagen euch alle, weil sie die Königlichen Vier und den Granilith wollen, richtig? Und deshalb könnt ihr auch so gut kämpfen. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir alle drei gegen Skins, Vampire und Dämonen kämpften? Das wäre doch Klasse, oder?" Liz und Maria stimmten zu, allerdings baten sie Buffy, Max und den anderen nicht zu erzählen, dass sie jetzt wusste, wer die vier waren. Buffy versprach ihnen, nichts zu sagen.  
  
Also gingen die drei von da an zusammen auf Jagd und sie wurden praktisch unzertrennlich. Doch dann hatte Isabel Geburtstag, und sie lud Maria und Liz auch ein. Die beiden wollten erst ohne Buffy nicht dorthin gehen, aber als Buffy sagte, dass sie auch mal einen Abend alleine zu Hause bleiben könnte, gingen Liz und Maria doch zur Party. Maria holte Liz mit ihrem Jetta ab. "Wetten, dass Spike Buffy heute besucht? Oh mann, der Typ ist sowas von in Buffy verknallt, das gibt es gar nicht!" sagte Maria, als Liz neben ihr saß. Liz nickte. "Ja, und ich meine, der Typ sieht ja auch nicht gerade schlecht aus, um es genau zu sagen: GÖTTLICH, aber sie lässt ihn nicht an sich ran!" erwiderte sie. "Aber ich glaube, das kommt noch !" Sie grinste breit. Die Party war schon bald im vollen Gange, obwohl sie ja nur acht Leute waren. Schließlich erklärten Kyle, Max und Michael, sie hätten noch eine Überraschung. Sie verbanden den anderen die Augen und führten sie aus dem Haus. "Wohin es geht, ist noch geheim!" erklärte Michael. "Lehnt euch einfach zurück und genießt den blinden Spaziergang!" witzelte Alex. Eine Weile marschierten sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen vor sich hin, bis Isabel auf einmal sagte: "Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir seit mehr als fünf Wochen nicht mehr von den Skins angegriffen wurden?" Liz verkniff sich ein Lachen. Das war die Arbeit vieler, langer Nächte gewesen, oft mit Verletzungen. Aber wenn die anderen dafür in Sicherheit waren.....Liz hörte, wie quietschend ein Tor aufgeschoben wurde. Es kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor. Und jetzt liefen sie auf Kies. Oh Gott, sie waren doch nicht etwa..... "Auf dem Friedhof!" hörte sie Maria sagen. Oh nein! Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Die Vampire! In letzter Zeit waren es immer mehr geworden. Gut, sie und Maria hatten ihre Pflöcke dabei, aber sich und die anderen zu schützen würde schwierig werden! "Hey, Maria, du bist gut! Woran hast du denn das erkannt, wo wir sind?" hörte sie Kyles Stimme. Sie riss sich rasch die Augenbinde ab. Max protestierte. "Hey, Liz und Maria, wir haben noch nicht gesagt, dass ihr die Binden abnehmen dürft!" Doch Liz hörte nicht auf ihn. "Leute, wir sollten schleunigst von hier verschwinden, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass zumindest Tess und Isabel oder vielleicht auch Maria und ich eines schrecklichen Todes sterben wollt!" Die Jungs lachten. "Michael, die Idee mit dem Friedhof war echt gut! Sie haben jetzt schon Schiss!" lachte Max. Maria schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche um sie herum. War da nicht ein Knacken? War das vielleicht einer der Vampire? So viel Dummheit machte sie rasend! Wieso wollten die Jungs nicht auf Liz hören? Liz war doch kein Angsthase, und sie alle wussten doch, wozu die Skins fähig waren! Auch wenn die anderen nichts von den Vampiren wussten! Liz hatte ihr Handy aus der Tasche geholt. "Komm schon Buffy, geh ran!" flehte sie. Tess und die anderen hatten mittlerweile ebenfalls ihre Binden abgenommen. Tess lachte. "Liz, du denkst doch sonst immer so wissenschaftlich, wovor hast du denn jetzt Angst?" spottete sie. Buffy war mittlerweile ans Telefon gegangen. Liz erzählte ihr rasch von der Überraschung. "...und jetzt sind wir hier auf dem Friedhof, Abschnitt C, Block 45, Reihe 18. Kannst du bitte kommen? Sechs Leute zu beschützen ist nicht gerade leicht, auch wenn sie Alienkräfte haben!" Sie legte auf. Tess, die sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte, erstarrte. Michael sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Alle sahen Liz und Maria an. "Ihr habt ihr von unserer Herkunft erzählt?!" Isabels Stimme überschlug sich fast. Liz machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Ja, aber das ist zur Zeit nicht so wichtig, denn wir sind alle in Lebensgefahr, Ihr müsst jetzt bitte genau machen, was Maria und ich euch sagen, OK? Danach erklären wir euch alles. Wir müssen nur weg von diesem blöden Friedhof!" sagte sie flehend. Tess schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sollen tun, was du sagst? Wir, die Königlichen Vier? Nein, meine Liebe, du hast uns verraten, du blöde Schlampe! Wenn hier jemand sagt, was wir tun sollen, dann ich! Ich bin die Königin und...." Weiter kam sie nicht. Jemand riss sie von den Füßen und schleppte sie auf einen riesigen Grabstein in der Nähe der Truppe. Tess bekam Panik, denn ihre Kräfte waren anscheinend nutzlos. Sie störten ihren Entführer kein bisschen. Sie wandte den Kopf und begann zu schreien. Denn ihr Angreifer hatte riesige Eckzähne und eine runzelige Stirn, die fast seine Augen überdeckte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, aber vor ihr stand ein Vampir. Die anderen hatten geschockt mit ansehen müssen, wie Tess von einem schwarzen Etwas in einer fließenden Bewegung auf einen voluminösen Grabstein geschleppt wurde. Liz riss ihren Pflock aus ihrer Tasche. "Bleib bei den anderen!" brüllte sie Maria zu. Dann hechtete sie hinter Tess und dem Vampir her. Als sie über den beiden stand und den Pflock schon zum Stoß erhoben hatte, musste sie auf einmal Lachen. Tess lag schrill kreischend auf dem Grabstein. Spike hatte sich über sie gebeugt, den Mund weit aufgerissen und genau so nah an Tess' Hals, wie der Chip in seinem Kopf es erlaubte. Sie merkte, dass er keinesfalls vorhatte, Tess zu beißen. Er wollte sie nur ärgern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mitgekriegt, wie Tess sich ihr und Maria gegenüber aufgeführt hatte. Spike war schon cool! Sie ließ den Pflock sinken. Maria, die inzwischen mit den anderen herangekommen war, sah sie verständnislos an. "Mach schon!" rief sie. Aber Liz sprang vom Stein herunter. "Es ist nur Spike", sagte sie und versuchte vergeblich, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Maria begann ebenfalls aus vollem Halse zu lachen. Spike ließ Tess los und gesellte sich zu Liz und Maria. Tess rutschte von dem Grabstein herunter und stolperte zu Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle und Alex. Die neun standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an. Liz und Maria mussten immer noch grinsen. Schließlich sagte Spike: "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, denn ich bin ja nicht der einzige Vampir hier auf dem Friedhof!" Isabel keuchte. "Du....du bist ein...Vampir?" Spike sah sie genervt an. "Ja, das bin ich. Und wie gesagt, hier laufen noch mehr von meiner Sorte rum, nur sind die nicht so friedlich wie ich!" Tess hatte ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen. "Friedlich? Wie man 's nimmt! Aber ich glaube, dass du kein echter Vampir bist! Wieso hast du mich nicht gebissen? Du hattest doch die Gelegenheit dazu! Die verarschen uns doch nur!" sagte sie verächtlich. "Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass Vampire nur Jungfrauenblut trinken, Euer Majestät?" sagte Spike spöttisch. Liz sah Spike geschockt an. Meinte er etwa, dass Tess und Max..... Liz konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, den plötzlich kam Buffy mit einem Arm voller Pflöcke in die Gruppe geschneit. "Hi Liz, hi Maria! Oh, hi SPIKE!" sagte sie genervt. "Und hi ihr anderen alle!" Sie wandte sich wieder an Liz und Maria. "Ich habe ein paar Pflöcke mitgebracht, die wir mit Sicherheit benötigen werden, denn auf dem Weg hierher habe ich schon ein paar von den Viechern gesehen! Ich weiß nicht, warum die alle hier sind, vielleicht feiern die so 'ne Art Party hier!" Sie verteilte die Pflöcke an die anderen. "OK, kurze Einweisung: Wenn ihr angegriffen werdet, rammt ihr diese Pflöcke mit der Spitze voran den Vampiren in die Brust! An die Jungs: Passt auf die Mädels auf, denn die sind beliebte Opfer, und vor allem müssen wir alle zusammen bleiben! Das gilt auch für dich, Spike!" Spike verdrehte genervt die Augen. Buffy warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: "Wir gehen jetzt zum Südtor, weil das am nächsten liegt. Liz und Maria gehen voraus, dann die anderen und zum Schluss Spike und ich." Liz und Maria setzten sich in Bewegung. Die anderen folgten den beiden. Tess war anscheinend immer noch der Ansicht, dass sie auf den Arm genommen wurde, denn sie tat so, als hätte sie riesige Angst. "...oh, Hilfe, da sitzt ein Vampir im Gebüsch! Rettet mich, er will mich überfallen!" "Tess! Halt bloß den Mund! Sonst hören uns die Vampire noch!" fauchte Liz wütend. Von den anderen, weder von den Jungs noch von Isabel, hörten sie kein Wort. Plötzlich standen sie sechs Vampiren gegenüber, die auch sofort angriffen. Einer sprang Liz an. Sie tauchte unter seinem Arm hinweg und rammte ihm den Pflock in den Bauch. Sie sah, wie sich Alex auf einen Vampir stürzte, der Isabel angreifen wollte. Sein Pflock lag auf dem Boden, und Alex klammerte sich huckepack an dem Vampir fest und versuchte, ihn zu würgen. Buffy kämpfte mit einem ziemlich großen Vampir, und es sah gar nicht gut für sie aus. Der Vampir war anscheinend der Boss, und das hatte seine Gründe. Er war riesengroß, schnell und gewandt. Buffy musste sich stark anstrengen, um ihn überhaupt abzuwehren. Kyle rammte gerade einem anderen Vampir seinen Pflock in die Brust, nachdem dieser von Maria KO geschlagen worden war. Max und Michael rangen mit einem anderen Vampir. Tess stand am Rand des Geschehens und starrte fassungslos in das Kampfgetümmel. Spike konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Buffy von dem Vampir fertig gemacht wurde und stürzte sich auf ihn. Doch der Vampirboss schlug nach ihm und schleuderte Spike gegen einen Baum. Liz konnte förmlich hören, wie Spikes Knochen brachen. Da ließ der Vampierboss auf einmal von Buffy ab und stürzte sich auf Tess, die immer noch wie in Trance dastand. Buffy wurde gleich von einem anderen Vampir angefallen. Alex, der den anderen Vampir bereits getötet hatte, griff den Vampirboss von hinten an, doch auch er konnte ihn nicht besiegen. Der Boss schüttelte ihn von seinem Rücken wie eine lästige Fliege. Der Boss wandte sich wieder Tess zu. Liz rannte los. Sie trat dem Vampir so fest ins Kreuz, dass dieser vorn überfiel. Doch der Vampir bekam ihren Arm zu fassen und warf sie gegen einen Grabstein. Dann wandte er sich zu Tess um. "Neeeeeiiiiiiiiiin!" Liz merkte, dass sie es war, die da schrie. Der Vampir durfte Tess nicht beissen, sonst würde Tess sterben und alles, die ganze Sache mit Fmax wäre vergebens gewesen. Und alles war vergebens gewesen. Der Vampir versenkte seine Zähne in Tess' Hals. Buffy, die dem Vampirboss sofort danach den Pflock in den Rücken stieß, kam zu spät. Tess war tot. Liz wollte aufstehen und zu Tess laufen, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie von Kopf bis Fuß und alles wurde schwarz um sie herum.  
  
Der letzte Vampir wurde von Michaels Pflock durchbohrt. Nachdem er sich aufgelöst hatte, stürzten alle zu Liz und Tess. Liz war bewusstlos und verletzt. Maria kniete sich neben Liz. Liz schlug die Augen auf. "Ma... Maria...!" stammelte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf Tess. "Es war umsonst! Alles! Umsonst!" Maria schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Liz, es war nicht umsonst! Hörst du? Es war nicht umsonst!" Liz schloss die Augen. Maria schüttelte sie leicht. "He, Liz, werd bloß nicht wieder ohnmächtig! Hey! Du musst wach bleiben!" Doch Liz hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Maria sah auf zu Max und den anderen Aliens. "Heilt sie. Bitte." Max kniete sich nieder und legte Liz die Hände auf den Kopf. Bilder überfluteten ihn. Fmax, wie er Liz von der Zukunft erzählte, eine heulende Liz auf ihrem Bett, wie Tess und er rumknutschten und wie unglücklich Liz in diesen Momenten war. Buffy, Spike, und wie sie alle mit Vampiren und Skins kämpften. Maria, wie sie nach einem der täglichen Streits mit Michael am Ende mit den Nerven war. Wie Tess starb und wie Liz glaubte, alles sei vergebens gewesen. Und dann zuckte vor ihm ein Siegel auf, dass königliche Siegel, so eins, wie er auch in seinem Kopf hatte. Max heilte Liz und brach die Verbindung ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er wusste jetzt alles. Es war Wahnsinn! Er sah Maria an. "Du weißt es also!" sagte sie leise. Es war keine Frage, eher eine Festellung. Liz öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. "Du hast mich geheilt?" fragte sie panisch, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Buffy. Sie kauerte tränenüberströmt neben Spike, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Liz stand auf und ging zu Buffy hin. Buffy strich Spike über den Kopf. "Er wollte mich beschützen." sagte sie leise und sah auf ihn herab. Immer wieder strich Buffy Spike über den Kopf. "Er wollte mich immer beschützen. Er hätte alles für mich getan. Und ich habe mich immer nur mit ihm gestritten." Sie machte eine Pause. "Er hat mich geliebt. Und ich wusste es." Sie machte eine erneute Pause. Flüsternd fuhr sie fort. "Ich habe ihn auch geliebt. Aber das wollte ich mir nicht eingestehen!" Liz nahm Buffy in den Arm. Sie sah Max flehend an. Max hockte sich neben Spike und legte ihm die Hand auf. Kurz darauf sah Max auf und nickte. Spike schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Buffy sah Liz an. "Würdet ihr uns eine Weile alleine lassen?" sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Liz lächelte und ging mit Max zusammen zu den anderen, die sich um Tess' Leichnam versammelt hatten. Tess sah gar nicht mehr wie Tess aus. Ihre Haut war um Jahrzehnte gealtert und war ganz faltig und grau. "Sie sieht aus wie Courtney, als ihre Husk abstarb!" sagte Isabel angsterfüllt. Plötzlich löste sich Tess auf und zerfiel zu Staub. "Kein Zweifel, sie war ein Skin!" sagte Alex. Niemand antwortete. Schließlich räusperte sich Michael. "OK, also, ich finde, Liz und Maria sind uns eine Erklärung schuldig." Liz nickte. "Aber nicht hier!" sagte sie.  
  
Einige Zeit später saßen alle außer Buffy und Spike in Michaels Wohnung. Liz und Maria erzählten alles, von dem Zeitpunkt an, als sie entdeckt hatten, wer Buffy war und woraufhin Buffy erfahren hatte, was es mit den Aliens auf sich hatte. Obwohl Isabel, Max und Michael noch Zweifel hegten, waren sie nicht mehr so sauer, als sie erfuhren, unter welchen Umständen Buffy die Wahrheit über sie herausbekommen hatte. Plötzlich fiel Isabel etwas ein. "Was hast du vorhin gemeint, als du zu Maria sagtest, alles sei umsonst gewesen?" fragte sie Liz. "Äh, also, damit meinte ich die Vampirjagd, weil Maria und ich es nicht geschafft hatten, euch alle zu beschützen. Tess ist ja gestorben!" erwiderte Liz hastig. "Das ist aber nicht die Wahrheit!" kam es plötzlich von Max. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an. "Als ich Liz heilte habe ich einen ganz anderen Grund gesehen!" Liz schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte lautlos die Lippen. Sie sah Max ausdruckslos an und presste ihre Lippen auf einander. Max begann zu erzählen, wobei er es vermied, irgendjemanden anzusehen. "An dem Abend, als ich vor Liz' Zimmer gesungen habe, kam kurz vorher ein anderer Max zu ihr auf den Balkon. Er war 14 Jahre älter und kam mit Hilfe des Granilithen aus der Zukunft. Er sagte, Liz müsse sich von mir trennen, weil ich aufhören müsse, sie zu lieben. Denn wenn ich nicht mit Tess zusammenkäme, würde Tess aus Roswell verschwinden. Dann würden jedoch die Skins bald darauf die Erde angreifen, und weil Tess ja dann weg wäre, würden unsere Kräfte nicht mehr voll funktionieren. Also hat Liz diese ganzen Aktionen gemacht, sie versuchte, mich mit Tess zu verkuppeln und sagte mir, dass sie nicht für ich sterben würde. Aber weil das alles nichts nützte, bat sie Kyle, so zu tun, als ob die beiden miteinander geschlafen hätten. In Wirklichkeit war aber nichts passiert. Auf jeden Fall hatte diese List geklappt, und ich bin Liz nicht mehr hinterher gedackelt. In der Zeit darauf haben wir uns kaum noch gesehen, und ich habe mich immer mehr mit Tess angefreundet. Schließlich waren wir beide dann auch zusammen. Na ja, aber jetzt ist Tess tot, und deshalb glaubte Liz, dass diese ganze Aktion mit diesem Max aus der Zukunft umsonst gewesen war." Nachdem Max geendet hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Alles sahen Liz an, die mit verschränkten Armen und angezogenen Beinen stumpf vor sich hinsah. Maria hatte einen Arm um Liz gelegt und lehnte ihren Kopf an den von Liz. Schließlich durchbrach Isabel das Schweigen. "Man kann nicht sagen, dass alles umsonst war!" sagte sie fest. "Liz hat es schließlich versucht. Und wer weiß, wie die Zukunft jetzt aussieht? Tess ist jetzt tot, ja, aber ihr Tod lässt noch viele Fragen offen. Sie war ein Skin. Sie hat sich an Max rangemacht. Wenn sie gemerkt hätte, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, Liz und Max auseinanderzubringen, also wenn dieser 'Zukunfts- Max' nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre Tess abgehauen. Vielleicht wäre sie ja so wütend gewesen, dass sie die Skins dazugebracht hätte, die Erde überhaupt anzugreifen. Aber das wissen wir alle nicht genau. Wir können nur vermuten. Liz, du hast vielleicht die eine Zukunft geändert, aber das heißt nicht, dass alles jetzt so ablaufen muss, wir der 'Zukunfts-Max' sich das vorgestellt hat! Es gibt jetzt eine andere Zukunft, und die sieht nun mal so wie jetzt aus." Max, Michael, Kyle und Alex stimmten ihr zu. Liz sagte nichts, aber ihr ging es schon sichtlich besser. Maria gähnte. "Was, schon vier Uhr? Oh je, meine Mutter wird mich umbringen!!!! Ich sollte lieber jetzt nach Hause gehen!" sagte sie und zog sich ihre Jacke an. Michael zog sich ebenfalls an. "Ich bring´dich. Der Jetta steht ja immer noch bei Max und Isabel!" Maria sah ihn erstaunt an sagte aber nichts. Kyle folgte den beiden. "Ich wohne ja gleich um die Ecke!" sagte er und verschwand. Alex nahm Isabel bei der Hand. "Ich muss mal mit dir reden!" sagte er und zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch an. Max legte den Kopf schief und lächelte Liz aufmunternd an. "Komm, ich bring' dich auch nach Hause."  
  
Ende 


End file.
